dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Innocent Buu
Majin Buu (魔人ブウ Majin Buu) is the demon created by the evil wizard Babidi. Fat Buu is the first form of Majin Buu seen in the manga or anime. Like Evil Buu and Kid Buu, he does not have an official name in the manga or anime and his name was coined from popular Dragon Ball Z video games. Personality Although he is one of the most powerful entities in Dragon Ball Z, Majin Buu is often playful and childish, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong. Though he his playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when he eyes widen. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game. In battle he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent. Despite the pleasure he takes in mass-murder, it is later revealed that he only committed such acts because he was unaware of their immorality, and because he had been commanded to do so by Babidi. The Daikaioh's presence is more influential in this form than in Super Buu, who is mostly evil and is influenced very little by the Kai. He literally struggles with the evil inside himself, with the evil winning and usurping near complete control, Majin Buu becoming far more dangerous as a result. Buu also possessed an enormous appetite for sweets, shown to far exceed even Goku's eating habits, as Buu was still hungry after he once turned a whole city of people into candy and ate them. He was extremely naive, as he was completely ignorant of Hercule's (inept) attempts to kill him, as well as the fact that Bibidi and Babidi were using him. Background Fat Buu is the result of Kid Buu (now Ultra Buu)'s absorption of Daikaioh, the supreme ruler of all Kais. The merging of the juvenile and immature Kid Buu with the benevolent and innocent Daikaioh resulted in a child like care free being known as Fat Buu. Fat Buu was first introduced during the Babidi Arc and is the first Majin Buu seen in the manga or anime. After being released from his ball by Babidi he has a brief battle with the Supreme Kai and Gohan in which he easily defeats both of them with out really trying. He is then confronted by Vegeta who fares far better than Gohan or the Supreme Kai but is ultimately outmatched by the monstrous Buu. Vegeta sacrifices himself in an effort to defeat Fat Buu for good and blows him to pieces. Buu, however, reveals his regeneration technique and comes back to life. Together he and Babidi go on rampage through out Earth searching for Goten, Trunks and Piccolo for there individual parts in almost ruining Babidi's plan. Their rampage is interrupted by Goku who reveals his Super Saiyan 3 transformation and is able to fight on par with Fat Buu. He then stops their fight and informs Buu that in two days there will be a fighter stronger than himself to fight Buu and give him a real challenge. Majin Buu remembers this through out his transformations and awaits this fight. Soon after their fight Majin Buu turns on Babidi, kills him and goes on an uncontrolled rampage destroying city after city. A day later he is challenged by Base Gotenks and quickly defeats him., He then build a house made out of humans he turned into clay, where he meets Hercule who attempts numerous times to kill Majin Buu through poison, explosives and even physical assault, all of which fail so miserably that Buu doesn’t even realize that they are murder attempts. Hercule eventually gives up and begins performing maid services for Buu such as cooking for him and giving him baths. While he is living with Hercule, Majin Buu finds a hurt dog by the side of the road and brings it to Hercule, perplexed at why it wasn’t running a way from him. Hercule tells him that the dog is hurt so Buu heals him with his magic. The dog becomes the first creature to show affection to Buu and the first creature Buu shows genuine love for. This causes Hercule to stop trying to kill Buu and instead try to find out why he murders people. Majin Buu tells him that he just does it because Bibidi and Babidi told him to destroy. Hercule tells him that killing people is a bad thing so Majin Buu vows never to do it again. It seems that the world is saved by Hercule now that the monster has been tamed. All is well until two gunman with the goal of taking on Majin Buu before they died, arrive and shoot the puppy (whom Buu has named Bee) as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become madder than he has ever been but this anger is quelled by Hercule’s disposing of the two gunman and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Hercule resumes his maid tasks. Majin Buu seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Hercule to sit and eat with him. Hercule even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken showing the evil in Buu is truly defeated. This lasts until the Gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Hercule in the back. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. He finally has to expel all the evil in side of him in order to keep control. The evil leaves Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it. What’s left of Fat Buu (now Good Buu) watches as the cloud takes form and becomes Evil Buu. A battle soon ensues between the two Buus and the Evil Buu dominates over the Good Buu. Good Buu is ultimately turned into chocolate by the Evil Buu and devoured causing them to re-merge into one being. All of the Kais' influence flows into the Good Buu, making Mr. Buu who serves as the source of power to the newly formed Super Buu. Though Super Buu is almost pure evil Mr. Buu is still able to affect his actions slightly, preventing him from attacking Hercule and Bee on multiple occasions. He is later removed from Super Buu by Vegeta and once the power of the Kais was removed from him Super Buu reverted back to the insane creature created by Bibidi, Kid Buu. Although Mr. Buu is no longer connected with Kid Buu, his presence alone prevents the other Buu from attacking Hercule and Bee until he is spat out by the pink demon. Mr. Buu then steps in the fight for Hercule and even though Kid Buu was much more powerful he is able to land a few good hits on him. He holds Kid Buu off while Goku and Vegeta ready the Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Mr. Buu is soon defeated Kid Buu and presumed dead so Vegeta has keep Kid Buu busy while Goku readies the Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb is formed but Goku is unable to launch it due to Vegeta being immobile right next to Kid Buu. Kid Buu prepares a final Planet Burst attack to kill Goku when Mr. Buu appears, not quite beaten yet. He and Hercule rush into the battle, Mr. Buu tackles Kid Buu causing him to throw the attack at Mr. Buu, while Hercule rescues Vegeta and gets him to safety. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb and after some struggle, the monster is finally defeated and the universe is saved. After the battle Goku wishes nobody remembered the havoc wreaked on the world by Majin Buu and Mr. Buu joins in the celebration of his evil counter parts defeat. Though Fat Buu never changes form, his level of power does change causing a change in title even though he remains the same Buu. Good Buu Once Fat Buu expels Evil Buu he becomes pure good but loses most of his power. Fat Buu now named Good Buu, has a brief fight with Evil Buu in which he is greatly out classed and ultimately absorbed through ingestion. Though this is the weakest Buu his power is still immense compared to most other characters in the series and pure good. Once he is absorbed, all of the Kai’s influence goes into him allowing Super Buu to be uninhibited while still having access to their power through Good Buu, now called Mr. Buu. Mr. Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Kais, in the form of Good Buu. Once this power is removed from Super Buu he transforms back into Kid Buu. Although Mr. Buu is the same as Fat Buu on the outside, he is noticeably different on the inside. He no longer widens his eyes in fits of anger. All the evil tendencies seen in Fat Buu are gone and he is now pure good. It is unknown how powerful he is in relation to Fat Buu. He is weaker than Kid Buu, who in the manga was hinted to be weaker than Fat Buu, while in the anime was hinted to be stronger. In any case his power can best be measured as the increase between Kid Buu and Super Buu, as he contains the two absorbees that form Super Buu. Other Forms Kid Buu Main article Kid Buu Evil Buu Main article Evil Buu Super Buu Main article Super Buu Special Abilities ''Ki'' Blast ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Absorption Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Majin Buu's Fat Buu form is assumed as a result of absorbing the obese Supreme Kai. Body Manipulation and Regeneration Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Healing Majin Buu can completely heal another being if he so chooses, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. He is unable to revive the dead, however.Buu states that he can heal anyone as long as they are not dead (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 24, chapter 290, page 164) Planet Burst A massive ki ball created by Kid Buu by collecting energy in his right palm, enough to destroy a planet the size of Earth in a single shot. This technique is called Vanishing Ball in the Budokai series of video games. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Mr. Buu mostly notably uses it when Kid Buu throws the attack at him. Mr. Buu is knocked down but then responds by throwing the same attack right back at Kid Buu. The technique is commonly called Vanishing Ball. Vanishing Beam A technique used many times by Super Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Fat Buu uses his move agaisnt Super Saiyan 3 while being punched in the chest. Kamehameha A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu’s is pink in color. Super Kamehameha The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Good Buu in his battle with Evil Buu. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. Chocolate Beam Majin Buu's unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Called Chocolate Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Renzoku Kikou Dan Majin Buu fires many ki waves from his fingers at once, Super Buu W/ Gohan used this while chasing Goku and Vegeta. Chou Makouhou Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan. Koukyuu Gata Kikou Ha The first technique used by Majin Buu in the anime. Majin Buu puts his arms forward and fires an immense bluish green beam that becomes a ball (instead of the other way around as with most attacks) The attack is so powerful it would have sent Gohan into space if it wasn’t for Supreme Kai neutralizing the ball. Super Breath Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. A smaller attack can be used to knock a group of people over, as seen in Dragon Ball GT. It is called Flame Shower Breath in the Tenkaichi series whereas it is called Innocence Cannon in the Budokai series. Zenshin kara no Shyougeki Ha Majin Buu rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. While not given in the manga or anime, the attack is named in the seventh Daizenshuu. The technique is listed in the Budokai and Tenkaichi series of video games as Angry Explosion. Skin Attack Majin Buu will grab his belly, and he will yank off a piece of it. He will then stretch the skin and make it long. Majin Buu will throw the skin at the target, and the skin will suddenly come alive and surround the target. The skin will then constrict the target. this attack is powerful enough to hold the strongest of enemies. It is devastating against regular humans, as they will be crushed to death in the coils of the skin within a matter of seconds. Even a powered up Majin Vegeta could not escape from it. The skin will continue to crush the target until someone pulls it off or the victim is strong enough to escape. Only Evil Buu was able to escape it. Rapid Fire Skin Attack After detaching a piece of his belly Majin Buu swings it around violently sending giant exploding ki orbs at the opponent. Belly Attack This move is only performed by fat Majin Buu. Majin Buu can perform this attack if the person kicks him in the stomach. The person will be unable to take their foot out, and will slowly start to be sucked inward. Majin Buu will expand his belly so the person can fit inside, and then will continue to suck them inside of his belly. The person is being violently squeezed as this happens, violently enough that loud rubbery noises are heard. The person is sucked in very slowly, until they are completely engulfed. Even then, Majin Buu will continue to engulf the person, completely closing off the opening in his stomach. This was used in his battle against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Energy Mines An attack used by Mr. Buu in which he sends multiple tunnels of energy that travel under ground and burst out as dozens of energy balls that fly toward the opponent. While the opponent is distracted by these balls Buu prepares a much larger blast in his hand and fires it while the opponent isn’t looking. He uses this against Kid Buu and manages to blow off his entire left side. Appearances in other media Video games Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. Fat Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Fat Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu, Frieza Buu, Cell Buu, Vegeta Buu, Tien/Yamcha Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Super Dragon Ball Z. Only Fat Buu is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. All forms are available except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Every form of Buu except Mega Buu and Piccolo Buu is playable * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Various forms of Buu act as bosses * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Only Fat Buu and Super Buu are playable * Battle Stadium D.O.N. Only Fat Buu is playable * Jump Ultimate Stars. Kid Buu is playable and Fat Buu is a support character * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Fat Buu, Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed and Gohan Absorbed) and Kid Buu are playable * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Fat Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu are playable Neko Majin Z Fat Buu has a cameo appearance in Neko Majin Z, a short series of one-shot manga chapters by Akira Toriyama. Neko Majin's friend finds Buu just wandering around after mistaking him for Neko Majin. Buu is surprised that Neko Majin's friend doesn't know who he is and breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that he's from the Dragon Ball manga. Buu displays his strength while Neko Majin's friend remains unsurprised and responds by saying that Neko Majin does stuff like that all the time (he also mentions how Neko Majin looks and acts similar to Buu). Buu leaves and tells Neko Majin's friend to call him to fight Neko Majin when he comes around. Later, Neko Majin's rival had stolen the source of his power, so Neko Majin's friend called Buu and told him that Neko Majin's rival was Neko Majin. Buu easily beats him and leaves very unfulfilled. Saga arcs *Great Saiyaman Saga *World Tournament Saga *Babidi Saga *Majin Buu Saga *Fusion Saga *Kid Buu Saga Voice actors Japanese: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Scott McNeil (Mr. Buu), * Funimation Dub: Josh Martin (Mr. Buu and Kid Buu) * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Trivia *Fat Buu seems to be the only one eaten by one of Buu's various forms and survive as if he was absorbed. This might be because it was Evil Buu — a physical manifestation of Buu's evil — who consumed him. *Fat Buu's physical appearance is somewhat similar to that of Android 19. *The Fat Majin Buu is one of the few characters who never dies in Dragon Ball Z. External links *Character profile at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *Guide to the djinn Buu's Budokai transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ de:Boo es:Majin Buu Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Z Fighters Category:Villains Category:Majin Category:Former Villains